Forever
by Catnip
Summary: The story of how Vegeta swept the woman of his dreams off her feet. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever shall own Dragon Ball Z  
Authors Note: This is my idea of how it all went. My inspiration for this fic was a story called A Perfect Mistake. That story really captured the way I saw Bulma and Vegeta, but I don't know if this one lives up to that.   
  
Forever  
by Catnip  
  
Their behavior around eachother had grown very intense. The arguments, the firey comments and occasional insults had made our character's feelings stir. Vegeta had already been attracted to Bulma, ever since they first met. But we all know that attraction is a feeling of the heart, and the heart is decietful above all else and beyond cure, who then can understand it? Attraction and love are as far apart as east is from west. But to go west you need to go through the east first. Attraction is one of the first step of the journey toward love.   
  
In all respects Bulma could reguard her house guest as some what attractive. Towards the begining of his stay there she didn't care to notice. The reason being because she was still with Yamcha. But that didn't last long.   
  
"Yamcha, I need to ask you something." she said one night when they were out in her backyard looking at the stars  
"Ok, shoot"   
"I just don't want you to take it the wrong way or get the wrong idea" she said  
"Don't worry I won't" he replied  
"Well I've been thinking latley and I've been wondering where are we going? Weve been together 14 or 15 years. I'm gonna be 30 soon. I need to know if you are planning on marrying me, because if you arent I don't see any reason for us to be together any longer."  
The comment certianly took Yamcha by surprise. At first he didn't know how to respond. He had told Bulma a few times that he wanted to wait awile before they consideed the idea of marriage. But Bulma had always thought of those comments as excuses to put it off.   
"Well I uh... I don't really knnow I guess" he began to say. Bulma interupted him  
"Yamcha do you want to marry me?"   
"Well what's wrong with the way things are now?"  
"What's wrong is that I'm tired of dating! What's wrong is that weve been together almost 15 years and I don't think you want to marry me! What's wrong is that I'm going to be 30 soon and I'd like to have children before I hit 40! I'm tired of this high school boy friend girlfriend act, I'm done with that Yamcha, and I'm done with you!"  
"Why are you acting like this?" he said "Look weve had this conversation before, and we both agreed we wanted to wait until were ready"  
"I'am ready!" she shouted   
"but I'm not!" he screamed back  
"Then I guess were through." she said  
"What ?"  
"Were through Yamcha, I can't live this lie with you any longer. What your doing isn't fair to me, and I don't want to be played."  
"Played? Well if you wanted a proposal from me, your sure as hell not going to get on from any one else."   
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Who else is going to love you like I did ? Who else is going to marry you ?"  
"I'll find someone, somone who needs me just as much as I need him" she said  
"That's real sweet Bulma" he said sarcasticly "I hope your little faerie tale comes true. I'm going now"  
"Don't let the door hit you in the ass one the way out" she said dryly. She turned away and for a minute acted as if the whole ordeal hadn't hurt her one bit. Only it did.  
  
She was angry, upset, and almost devestated. What if Yamcha was the only chance at love she ever had? What if she had just thrown away the only chance she'd ever get at marriage? He was right. Who would marry her? The only name that popped into her head was Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma's romantic relationship never went any where past flirting and teasing. Bulma ignored it, but was still intreagued by the idea of seducing the infamous Sayian Prince. Their arguments were heated with playful flirtations and teases. Even though it was nothing more than that, Bulma had always been phyisically attracted to him, yet she would compleatly dismiss the idea when Yamcha would come over. For her it was normal, but for Vegeta it was a painful tourture.  
  
As it was said before Vegeta had always been attracted to Bulma, but attraction had soon followed to infatuation. After a year of living in Capsule Corp. Vegeta found himself head over heels in love with her, and he had no idea why. He had no idea why he had the sudden urges to hold her and touch her, or why he wanted his face close to hers just so he could hear her breath and smell her hair. Vegeta was only disgusted and confused with himself. He was a Sayian warrior, a Sayian Prince for that matter. This simple human had no right to be his mate, but then why did he want her so badly? Why had he let himself become so weak that he could have fallen in love with a female human? He didn't know. No one did.  
  
Bulma didn't go back in for awile. She was still angry, she felt almost like she wanted to tear everything around her apart. She couldn't do that, but she knew the next best thing. Bulma walked to the gravity room. Vegeta had abandoned it for the night and was in his room either meditating or watching television. Bulma put on a pair of leather gloves and actavated a traing bot. She then found herself bitch-slapping the crap out of the hunk of metal. Bulma had never been trained extensivly in fighting. She never really had much of an intrest for it, well until now that is. After 10 minutes she grew tired and shut the bot off, then she sank down to the floor and cried. She could have been crying because she and Yamcha werent together anymore, or it could have been because she had lost her only chance at marriage. Bulma never knew what made her cry that night.   
  
Vegeta had heard the gravity chamber being activated and since he was the only one who used it he was quite curious to find out what was going on. He opened the door and saw Bulma sitting on the floor sobbing. Vegeta's emotional defenses went up.   
"Woman, what are you sitting there sobbing for?" he asked dryly  
"None of your business." she mumbled   
"Well would you mind taking your business out of the gravity chamber?"  
"It's mine Vegeta I built it" she shot back  
"Then keep it, I don't want to stay here when I could be sleeping." he said turning to leave  
"Yamcha and I broke up." she said with a sniffle  
" That's wonderful"  
"What?"  
"I was wondering when you would get rid of him." he said  
"How can you say that?"  
"Because he wasn't worth your time woman. He couldn't do you any good."  
"Oh and you wait and tell me this now'' she said  
"I didn't need to, you already knew it."  
"What on earth do you mean by that?" she demanded "Did you hear us talking?"  
"Of course I did, every one did. You were shouting so loud I think they could hear you across the city"   
Bulam got up and walked across the room.  
"Damnit, I'm sick of this and I'm sick of him. I should have broken up with him sooner."  
"It wouldn't have killed you" he said  
Bulma smirked.   
"You sound almost jelous Vegeta"   
He turned and faced her  
"Jelous of what?" he demanded  
"Of me and Yamcha"   
"Why would I be jelous about your relationship with that worthless excuse for a man?"  
"I don't know. Why were you jelous?"  
"This conversation is over, I'm leaving" Vegeta said as he opened the door  
"Fine with me, I've had enough of men tonight."   
  
6 months passed. Bulma recovered emotionalyy from the break up. She tried her best to convince herself that she still had a chance at true love, but she would never go out and make an effort to find anyone.   
  
Vegeta and Bulma's relationship was still flirtatous, and more so because of Yamcha's absence. To eachother they were simply freinds, but infact they were better friends than anyone had ever imagined them to be. For Bulma it was a comfort that she drew strenghth from. She was actually begining to see the better traits of Vegeta. She had found a feeling with Vegeta. A feeling that was somewhere between attraction and intrest. For Vegeta it was a dream come true and tourture at the same time. He could naturally and easily be the aggressive Sayian he was brought up to be, but it was useless because inside he felt like a horny teenager. He never thought he would be reduced to having a huge crush on the woman he lived with.   
  
Sayian males ran on instinct when it came to mating. Attraction was a key part, and being sexualy attracted was implied with that. But what Vegeta felt wasn't natural to Sayians, in fact only one other Sayian had felt this particular emotion, and that was Goku. Which could only mean that Vegeta was in love with Bulma.   
  
After working in the lab for almost 3 hours straight Bulma relieved herself by taking a lunch break. That day had been especially tireing due to a very painstaking project she was burned with. Bulma dragged herself to the kitched and managed grab a tuna sandwhich and a drink. The idea the popped into her head to eat out side. The idea of walking all that way didn't seem exciting, but then again the thought of the hammock under the oak trees gave her encouragement.   
  
Bulma trudged over the yard and when she reached the hammock her spirits dropped only to find that Vegeta had gotten there first. Bulma marched over to the hammock and stood over Vegeta. She was greeted by an obnoctious and rude  
"What ?"   
"Move over" she replied   
Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he gave Bulma some room to sit down.   
"There are you happy?" he said  
"Not really but thanks any way" she said dryly  
"Oh Kami. You had to say that didn't you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It dosent matter now because you're going to tell me about it whether I like it or not" he said  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked while chewing on her sandwhich  
"For some reason your un happy and now I'm going to hear about it"  
"It's nothing, I've just been feeling a little bit lonley latey, that's all"  
"Is it because of that old, what do you call 'boy friend' of yours."  
"Not really, just something he said about me not being able to find someone ever again. It's still kinda bringing me down, and I'm begining to think it's true. Have you ever had that feeling where you think that a situation is so complicated its hopeless?"  
"Yes"  
"Well that's kinda how I feel right now, and I hate it."  
"I'm sorry it's like that"  
"Yeah well I might as well get used to it. I'm probably going to be single all my life, and end up living here with 40 or 50 stray cats."  
Vegeta let out a small laugh and said  
"Well who knows. Maybe if I feel sorry for you enough I'll take you as my mate just so you won't be lonely."  
There was the Vegeta we all knew. Bulma had wondered where all of his sly insults had disappered to.  
"How sweet of you" she said sarcasticly "I can be your little house wife and knit you socks"  
Bulma was still tired. She threw aside the rest of her lunch, and snuggled next Vegeta.  
"Woman what are you doing ?" he demanded  
"I'm taking a nap" she replied   
"Well you can take you nap, I'm going to train some more."  
"Whatever floats your boat "  
  
Vegeta tried to roll off the hammock, but intead accidentally flipped the net over. Vegeta trued to catch Bulma but only succeded in landing on top of her. It was akward because at first they didn't realize that their lips were touching slightly. Bulma tried to turn her head away but in that moment Vegeta quickly pushed his lips onto hers and kissed her. Bulma never expected it, and almost panicked, but after a second she began to kiss him back. The kiss lasted about five seconds. After that Vegeta pulled away and took off running toward the gravity chamber. Bulma wondered for awile if her life was some sort of after school special.  
  
She decided not to take this lying down. So she got up..........and did something (AN: did you catch the pun?) Bulma forgot her exhaustion, and ran acroos the yard to the gravity chamber. Vegeta had locked the door. Not surprising, but Bulma didn't see the challenge. She over rode the password and shut off the gravity enhancers. Bulma ran in and faced Vegeta.  
"Where did that come from ?!" she asked  
"If you are refering to un implied incedint that just happened, I don't know"  
"Oh don't you give me that!" she said "Kissing a person like that has to come with some sort of emotion attached"  
"Then I should be asking you that question"  
"Why?"  
"because if I recal correctly you were kissing me back just as much"  
"point taken, but still what's the deal with that?"   
Vegeta sighed. He wished that he could avoid this moment, yet it was also like he had been waiting for it.   
"I suppose that I might have a slight infatuation with you" he said while trying to hold on to as much pride and dignity as he could. Bulma almost burst out laughing.   
"What?" he asked "You can't take me seriously. Do you think that just because I'm a Sayin that I can't be in love with someone."  
Bulma stopped laughing   
"love? what makes you think your in love with me?" she asked  
Vegeta didn't know how to answer that, he struggled to find the words.  
"I guess I don't know why I am, I just am. I'm always dreaming about you. I'm always thinking about you and that I want to be with you, I want you to be a part of me." Vegeta slowly began to walk towards her as he spoke.  
"Your the only one who is worthy enough for me"  
Now it was Bulma's turn. But just as he did before, she ran. Vegeta stormed after her. And when he caught up with her he turned Bulma around and kissed her again. Bulma tried to speak after the kiss ended but Vegeta stopped her  
"If you felt anything from that" he said "Come see me tonight"  
Then he turned and walked back to the gravity chamber. Bulma took a deep breath and sank down to her knees while bursting tears. Only because she did feel something.  
  
Bulma at dinner in her lab that night. She didn't want to risk the chance of running into Vegeta any time during the day. It was partly out of fear, but also out of anticipation. Around 7:30 Bulma decided to finish up, and quietly crept up to her room.   
"Ok what do you wear to tell a guy you might be in love with him?" she asked herself while she was searching through her closet to find something to wear. She was as confused with her feelings for Vegeta as she was when it came to clothes. Bulma settled on jeans and a light blue blouse. She was nervous to say the least. What would happen? but her bigest question was could she be with Vegeta forever? Latley now she had grown used to looking at Vegeta and not seeing a ruthless, arrogant prince but just as a lonley warrior in need of love, just like her.   
  
While Bulma was nervous, Vegeta was a ball of nerves. That fact alone was very out of charcter for him. Bulma knew she was coming, but he didn't. He struggled with the possibility that she might not love him. Then what? Would he have to move out? Vegeta sat on his bed with legs crossed and tried to meditate, but the only thing he could think about was her. Bulma reached Vegeta's room. She took a deep breath. She had never been more nervous in her life. Bulma knocked softly on the door and entered the room. Vegeta was still sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. Bulma closed the door and sat on the bed next to Vegeta.  
"You came" he said  
"Yeah, I guess I do feel something for you."  
"Woman, you're not pulling my leg are you ?"  
"No " she said firmly "Look Vegeta, as much as I do feel something for you, I'm very confused about it. I think it's love. I've spent the past 6 months looking over my relationship with Yamcha and I'm realizing now all the problems we had and all the warning signs I saw. I'm realizing now that I don't want a guy like Yamcha, but I do want a guy like you. A guy whose not afraid to take risks and knows what he wants. Thats what I need. Why should I go around looking for a guy like you when I have you right here. I think I love you."  
"Come here woman" he said before pulling her into a deep kiss.  
Vegeta and Bulma speant their first night together and bonded. Even though Vegeta wasn't very particular about the idea of marriage by earthly standards he sacraficed his pride for Bulma. A few weeks later they were married before a judge (Vegeta didn't sacrafice THAT much)   
  
So that's how it began with Vegeta and Bulma, two people that were so much alike it was almost impossible for them come together in the first place. A year later they had their first child, a son. But that's a different story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I hope you like it. Please leave a review. I don't know if I'll add a sequel to this, so please don't ask. Thank you. 


End file.
